Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
A rear case of such a mobile terminal is generally formed of a dielectric substance. However, manufacturing of a mobile terminal having a metallic case coupled thereto has been attempted according to recent requirement of external appearance improvement.
A battery cover formed of a metallic material could interfere in radio radiation of an antenna. Accordingly, when the metallic battery cover is used, there are increasing needs for an antenna which may radiate proper radio radiation.